Just a work in progress
by ssbksmm
Summary: Bella's dreams come true, but at a price. Follow her on her journey back home and the struggles that come with it.
1. Chapter 1

**Life and the Pursuit of Happiness**

**_Prologue_**

_**Charlie's POV:**_

I've lived a good simple life. I've never needed much to keep me happy. I had my family and friends and fishing every weekend. My parents owned a small dinner in Port Angels and I spent most of my free time helping, earning extra money.

I meet Renée in High School. She had moved into town a couple of years earlier with her aunt. We fell in love and we made plans for the future together. But life had other plans. Renée got pregnant and our plans changed.

I went into the police academy. A decision I never regretted. I love my job. Renée worked part-time at the supermarket in town. We were young and in love but we made it work. We were happy.

The day my baby girl, Isabella Marie Swan was born was the happiest day of my life. All of my worries for the future just melted away when I first held her in my arms.

Two years later my life came crashing down. We were living with my parents, at the time not having enough to get our own place. I got home from work and found the house empty and a note taped to the fridge.

Renée was gone and she had taken my baby girl with her. I didn't know what to do. I was heart-broken.

A month later and with the help of my closest friend Billy I pulled myself together and took action. I searched for Renée and got myself a lawyer. I knew Renée was a free spirit. That's one of the things that I loved about her. But, after i found out about my baby girl I grew up quickly, but not Renée. She refused to, becoming flaky and childish at times.

It took me five months to find her. She was shacked up with some guy in Texas. It took everything I had not to go, take my baby girl and confront her once I found her. But, I left it to the courts and I finally saw my baby girl again. I didn't know what happened nor when, but the girl I fell in love with didn't exist anymore and I had to move on for myself and my little girl.

Two torturous weeks later and I got my baby girl back home and had primary custody. Renée didn't fight it, getting visitation every summer.

Over the years Renée has had limited contact with my baby girl. Her free spirit and childish nature further hindering her relationship with my baby girl.

With the help of my parents I was able to take care of my little girl and finish the police academy. A couple of years later and I was able to buy a nice house near my parents. It was hard at times but we made it work.

A couple of years later Emmett came to live with us. His father had been a close friend of mine from the Port Angeles police department. He and his parents were in a really bad car accident. Emmett was the only survivor.

It was hard raising two kids but with the help of my parents I was able to do right by my kids.

In some ways I had it easier than most. My little girl took mostly after me. She enjoyed fishing, watching sports and shared my love of comfortable clothes. Yet, she loved to read and cook thanks to her grandma. She didn't mind getting her hands dirty and once she teamed up with Emmett there was no stopping them. They liked pulling pranks and getting into trouble. I don't know how many times I had to go down to the school or take them to the hospital when something went wrong. I think my baby girl spent most of her time in a cast or getting something scanned in the hospital than in school.

Then Emmett started high school and things started to change. He made some friends and joined the football and baseball team. He and Bella still had movie night every Monday night but things were different. By the time Emmett was a senior he stopped spending a lot of time at home or helping out at the dinner and with baby girl. Monday nights became father daughter night.

Emmett eventually graduated and headed to California with his girlfriend Rosalie and the rest of the Cullen kids. It hit baby girl hard but she did her best. She got a part-time job in the Newton's sporting goods store, still helped out at the dinner on the weekends and got good grades in school. She also became close friends with Angela (from school) and Leah, a girl she from the reservation.

It was hard for me when my baby girl graduated. It hit me like a ton of bricks when I realized my baby girl wasn't a baby anymore. But I was so proud when she told us she got into Hopkins. I swear I went around and told everyone I saw and in one case arrested, how proud I was of my baby girl.

When I tried giving her the money I set aside for her, like I did for Emmett, my baby girl just smiled, gave me a hug and said not to worry, "it's already taken care of." Then, suggested to spend it on mom. Mom was an incredible cook and it was her life dream to have her own restaurant. When the owner of the dinner in town, George, wanted to retire so he could move closer to his son, I took baby girls advise and bought the dinner for mom. It had been almost ten years since mom and dad had sold their small café in Port Angeles. She cried for ten minutes straight, then scolded me for spending so much money on her. Making me and dad laugh.

Emmett always came home for the holidays. My baby girl on the other hand was only able to come home for Christmas every year, but made it a point to call every week and talk to me, dad and mom. One year she splurged and bought me a computer so that we could all 'Skype'. It took her a day to teach me how to used it and a five minutes for her to explain to us what Skype was.

My baby girl was studying hard and was on the other side of the country. She was so determined it didn't take her long to get into med school and do her residency.

It brightened my heart when my boy moved back home. Emmett and the Cullen kids moved home after they graduated as well. Emmett with his business degree opened a mechanic shop with Rosalie, who got her degree in engineering. Little Alice opened a dress shop in Port Angeles and her twin brother joined his father in the hospital to finish up his residency.

It shocked us all when my baby girl told us she had enlisted. After a big argument, a broken lamp and some tears we spent a week in Seattle before we had to say goodbye to my stubborn baby girl.

My baby girl was gone two almost three years overseas before we got the visit I dreaded.

* * *

_A/N: New story I've been working on, let me know what you think. to the few who have been reading my other stories don't worry I haven't stopped working on any of them. I just wanted to get this up for veterans day. :) Anyways, I'm working on my stories and I'll try to updating them this week. X)_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Life and the Pursuit of Happiness**

* * *

**BPOV:**

Growing up I always dreamed of becoming a doctor. I spent a lot of my time in the hospital growing up and got to meet a lot of the staff and patients. I've always felt that my purpose in life was to help other people. I knew it wasn't going to be easy. Far from it. But, with a partial scholarship and an acceptance to Hopkins I packed my bags and looked to the future.

I wasn't naïve and when I enlisted I knew there was a big possibility that I might not come back. But, I wouldn't change it for the world. After four years overseas and a year in the hospital I was finally coming home. Dad and Nana had flown out and stayed with me through my recuperation in the hospital.

I closed my eyes and relaxed listening to some music. A flight attendant came over with my chair and helped me out of the plane. I couldn't wait until the week was over and I wouldn't need to use it anymore. I turned my phone on my way outside. Dad was already waiting for me.

Looking at dad standing next to his cruiser brought a smile to my face. It brought back memories of growing up and the one time we got 'arrested' for breaking old Mrs. Willis window, trying to catch our dog, Pooka.

It was dark when we made it home. Nana had dinner ready, my favorite spaghetti and meatballs. After a late dinner, and with some help from my dad, I went to bed early. Looking around my room brought old memories back. I suspect nana kept it clean and aired the room out for me when I saw fresh sheets and new curtains.

I was glad nana and dad were the only ones who knew I had come home today. I was too tired to deal with anyone else. I sent Jay a text telling him I was home and that I'll talk to him tomorrow then promptly fell asleep.

The next day I woke up to the smell of breakfast. After I did my stretches to get the kinks out and made a quick trip to the bathroom before I carefully made my way downstairs.

Nana and dad were in the kitchen. Dad reading the newspaper and drinking his coffee. Nana was behind the stove, humming while she finished the eggs. I smiled, something's never change.

"Good morning." I said pouring myself some juice and sitting down.

"Good morning dear. How did you sleep?" nana asked, from her spot by the stove.

"Great." I smiled, I loved my new bed. It was like sleeping on a cloud.

"That's good." Nana said, putting a plate full of food in front of me. Nana's homemade waffles, eggs, and bacon. Yummy!

"Now that your home we need to fatten you up a bit. You lost a lot of weight dear." she smiled sitting down to her own plate of food.

I laughed. Nana is of the idea that a woman should have some meat on her bones. I remember my time in the hospital, we were watching some television show and Nana was scandalized to see how small some of the women on TV were. "They should really tell that young lady she should eat something. No man wants a woman who's all skin and bones. Gosh no! They want something to grab onto." I didn't have the heart to tell her that the real reason that actress was so skinny was her addiction to drugs. I almost ripped my stitches when she started on the fake tanning and plastic surgery.

Dad laughed and from behind his newspaper asked, "What are your plans for today baby girl?"

"Well, I was thinking of going into town to get some things I need and maybe stop by the dinner later on?" I said.

"That sounds like a great idea. I can take you in the truck. I need to go into Port Angels as well. How does that sound? We can spend the day together. You can go to the dinner tomorrow." Nana said excitedly.

I nodded, "I'd love that Nana."

"That works out great. I have to go into the station today and I don't think I'll make it home for dinner." Dad said. Even though dad opened the dinner and doesn't necessarily have to work anymore he loves his job and doesn't plan to quit anytime soon.

After dad left, I helped nana clean up before heading back upstairs to shower and change.

We spend the whole day in Port A. We hit the Target, watched a movie, and had an early dinner in a nice Pizzeria. Where Nana caught me up on everything going on in our small town, specially what crazy old man Wallace and Mrs. Willis had been up to. I in turn told her about momma Whitlock, Jay and Heidi before heading back home with leftover pizza and several dollars poorer.

I woke up early the next day and did some yoga. I was still sore and my back was stiff from the drive yesterday, but I was finally rid of the chair. I knew I would have to have another surgery in a year and that I would need to use a cain for the rest of my life, but overall I was happy to just finally getting rid of the chair.

Over the last two years I've had to undergo several surgeries to repair the damage in my spine, hip and right leg. I've also undergone physical therapy before coming home and it's true what they say, doctors do make for horrible patient's. I don't know what I would have done without nana and dad. They kept me sane.

I went downstairs and saw a note from dad and nana on the dry erase board on the fridge. They went out to run some errands and would be back in time for lunch. On the bright side I would get to finally see Em. So I decided to shower and get ready.

Once I felt human again I decided to make some cupcakes. It had been a while since I've had the chance to bake. So I got to work. By the time nana and dad got back I was finishing up the frosting.

"It smells good in here Bells." Dad said biting into a cupcake.

"Thanks." I laughed when nana snatched the cupcake and chided him about eating his lunch first.

"We stopped by the dinner and got some lunch." nana said setting everything up on the table.

I finished cleaning up my mess and joined them.

"Em called me earlier and said he wasn't going to be able to make it for dinner." Dad spoke, "But he said he'll stop by the dinner tomorrow for lunch." Dad smiled.

I nodded, its been years since I've seen Em. The only people that knew I was in the hospital were nana, dad and Jazz of course. I told them not to tell anyone. I knew how much Em hated going to the hospital. We still keep in touch though, we frequently e-mailed and IM every once in a while.

Once we were done with lunch dad cleaned up and I checked my mail. I had an e-mail from Jazz I needed to reply to.

* * *

I meet Jasper Collin Whitlock overseas. He was on his second tour and we became close friends. We kept each other sane. He was a Texas native and I had the privilege to meet his family during one of my deployments. His parents Maria and Josh Whitlock, his brother Peter and his wife Charlotte and his daughter Taylor Maria Whitlock.

He had gotten a one night stand pregnant. Jane, the girl he got pregnant, didn't want to keep it so she showed up at his parents house with a newborn girl and papers terminating her parental rights. According to her she had a promising career as a model and she wasn't giving it up just because she got pregnant. It pissed me off when he told me, but he just laughed. He was a calm, happy person. He said, "I know I should be angry. This woman I don't know dropping a kid on me, but all I could feel was relief. She could have easily taken care of it or given it away, but she found me. Well, my parents and did what was right for her. Even if it was a really selfish thing to do. She might regret what she did later on, but I can hold my head up high because I wouldn't trade my little girl for anything in the world."

* * *

X)


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:to all the Americans: Happy 4th! Be safe and enjoy the fireworks X) Here's chapter 2.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

**CHAPTER 2: Welcome back Bella**

* * *

**MPOV:**

Bella helped me out of the truck and we made our way to the restaurant. Coming to the restaurant always brought a smile to my face. That boy of mine, he made me cry when he showed me he'd named the restaurant after his father.

We eased into my usual seat. I loved coming here. It was open and with all the windows it provided great light and a spectacular view.

She spotted Em easily, his big frame giving him away. Bella winked at me and she carefully made her way across the dinner to him.

Not caring that the place was full nor that Em was in the middle of taking someone's order Bella stood in the middle of the dinner and said, "Honey, I'm home!"

The room quieted and Em turned around. "What kind of welcoming is this?" Bella said hands on her hips, smile on her face.

I smiled. For the first time in a long time I saw a true smile on Em's face. He ran and lifted her off her feet, grabbing Bella into one of his famous bear hugs. Bella laughed and wrapped herself around the big bear.

* * *

**BPOV:**

I gave him a kiss on the cheek and then suddenly was on the floor.

Shit, that was going to leave a mark. I sat up carefully. I didn't want to end up in the hospital again.

"What the fuck Emmett?!"

I looked up and saw a very pissed off blond. Em helped me up and handed me my cane, which seemed to further enrage the blond.

"Emmett!" the blond yelled when she didn't get a response from Em.

Once Em was satisfied I was fine he turned to the blond, "What the hell is your problem?! Have you lost your god damn mind?!"

"Answer my question Emmett! Who is this?" Rosalie sneered.

From the various e-mails with him I knew all about Rosalie and that he had asked her to marry him. What I didn't understand was why the hell she was so pissed off.

"Damn it Rosalie! You need to calm your ass down." Em said shaking his head.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down?! I don't think so. I want answers Emmett and I want them now." The blond sneered, stomping her foot. I held in a laugh at that. How old was she five?

"I'm tired of your drama Rosalie. Call me once you calm the fuck down and want to talk like an adult." Em said before storming out.

The blond stood there after Em left, then turned to me. "I don't know who you think you are, but if you know what's good for you, you'll leave Emmett alone. He's mine and I'm not going to let a crippled slut like you try to swoop in and take what's mine." she said then she stomped out of the restaurant with two women running after her.

Nana pulled me to the back office, made me sit in the chair before scurrying off and coming back with the first aid kit.

"Are you okay honey?" she asked handing me an ice pack.

"Yeah," I said stretching my leg out, "That's going to leave a mark though." I laughed.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah," I sighed, "Can we get something to go?" I asked. "I'm hungry, but don't particularly feel like being stared at."

"Of course." She smiled, "I'll tell you what I'll even get some dessert."

* * *

We finished cleaning up our dinner and were in the back porch when I finally asked, "So what's the deal with Emmett and the amazing Rosalie?"

Nana picked Tom up and started petting him before speaking, "It's a long story. But, it's best you ask Emmett. It's not my story to tell. After that, come ask me again and well talk." she smiled sadly.

"If you say so nana," I sighed, "I'm gonna go call him. See where he's at."

My relationship with Emmett has been rocky since he started dating Rosalie in high school. I never told him why, but I've gone out of my way to avoid meeting her. I didn't want to hurt my brother, because Emmett is my brother. I sighed and grabbed my phone and called him, but it went straight to voicemail. What a mess.

"Bella, I need to head back in. Emmett hasn't come back and theyre a person short." Nana said.

"I'll drive you. I think I'm going to head over to the station and visit with dad for a bit." I was getting tired of being inside the house all day.

* * *

I loved coming to the station. Growing up, Emmett and I would play cops and dad would let us play with his cuffs and an empty cell. Later, we both helped out after school. I loved it.

Once Emmett entered high school it kept me busy. I didn't have many friends in school; my closest and only friend was Angela and later on Jasper.

I wondered if Angela moved back after college. We lost touch a few years back. She had gone to school to become a nurse and I made a mental note to ask dad or nana later.

I shut off the engine and tried calling Emmett again. It went to voicemail, "Hey Em, just wanted to see if you were okay. I'm at the station if you want to come by, either way call me back. We have lots of catching up to do." I ended the call.

Dad was talking with one of his deputies I didn't recognize when I walked in.

* * *

I loved coming to the station. Growing up, Emmett and I would play cops and dad would let us play with his cuffs and an empty cell. Later, we both helped out after school. I loved it.

Once Emmett entered high school it kept me busy. I didn't have many friends in school; my closest and only friend was Angela and later on Jasper.

I wondered if Angela moved back after college. We lost touch a few years back. She had gone to school to become a nurse and I made a mental note to ask dad or nana about it later.

I shut off the engine and tried calling Emmett again. It went to voicemail, "Hey Em, just wanted to see if you were okay. I'm at the station if you want to come by, either way call me back. We have lots of catching up to do." I ended the call.

Dad was talking with one of his deputies I didn't recognize when I walked in.

* * *

**EMPOV:**

I couldn't believe this. It had been years since I last saw my baby sis, YEARS!

Nana had called me up last night asking if I could cover a shift at her restaurant last minute. I of course agreed, I loved my nana and would do virtually anything for her.

I was serving Mr. Webber when I saw Rose come in for lunch with Alice and her mom. It's been almost two months since I moved out and got my own place. I finished serving the table and made my way to the back. I sighed, I didn't know when things went so wrong between Rose and I. Maybe we have always been bad and I just hadn't noticed.

I meet Rosalie in high school. Edward and I had become friends when the Cullen's first moved to Forks. During our second year of high school he told me that his cousin was coming to live with them. His sister Alice was so excited, she was through the roof. The first time I saw her I thought she was the most beautiful girl I ever saw.

We didn't get along right off the bat. Edward had warned me she could be a bitch at times, but that she was harmless. And true enough our first meeting didn't go so well. A month later we were both stuck in detention, I don't remember why, but we started talking and I discovered beneath the bitchy exterior was an awesome person. A week later we went on our first date and after that we were inseparable. I was the jock and she was the head cheerleader, we were your typical cliché couple.

Then Edward, Rosalie, Alice and I went off to California for school together and everything was great … until it wasn't.

I knew I wasn't being the best big brother I usually was but at the time I was doing my own thing and enjoying being in my first relationship.

When we were in California things shifted. Between school and my part time job there wasn't much time for me and Rose. She didn't like that, we fought and we went our separate ways.

I meet a couple of girls and did the whole one night stand for a bit, then I started seeing Penelope or Penny for short. We were in the same program and had had some of the same classes. That's when Bella told us about enlisting and shipping off. The whole family went to see her off. Over the years my relationship with my sister had been strained. She was literally across the country at school and was barely able to make it for the holidays. It was a bittersweet moment.

Edward had been a great friend and we shared a place close to campus, but he wasn't around a lot going to med school and all. Things started to get serious with Penny and then we ran into Rose and Alice at a party. I broke it off with Penny; I realized I was still in love with Rosalie. A week later she called me up and we meet up for coffee. After that we were back together.

We were good for a long time after that. I loved her and she loved me and we had no doubts. After we graduated, we moved back home and I decided to open my own garage. We were living in her parent's house. It was weird but there weren't many places to live in Forks, plus it was just easier. I proposed on our anniversary. It was awesome.

Then it started; the wedding preparations. Rosalie, Alice and Esme were planning everything, which I was okay with.

I was in our room finishing some paperwork for the shop, when Rosalie came inside.

* * *

"I found the perfect dress, baby." She laughed and flopped on the bed. "Everything's ready we just need to agree on a date." She rolled over and faced me, "It's between: September 12, December 20, January 22, and April 5th. I've already crossed off December, it's too close to Christmas- Bleh … September is too close –we'd never make it, and April is too far away. I mean we've been together since high school and have been engaged for a year already." She looked up for her wedding planner and asked, "What do you think?"

"I like April 5th." I smiled, "there's no rush."

"I know there's no rush … but what about January 22? I like it, the holidays will be all over and …" she kept talking, about the weather, flights … blah, blah, blah.

I was mad. I've given her free reign on the whole wedding, but I wouldn't budge on this. I told her this was important to me, we had to choose it together. "What's this about Rose? You asked me when I wanted to get married and I've told you." I sighed and noticed something in her planner. "Did you already choose a date?" I was shocked.

Rose closed the planner and shrugged, "I don't see what the big deal is … you said I had free reign." She pouted.

"I did, but I also told you that it was **_really_** important we talked about choosing a date together! Out of all the dates you're giving me April 5th is the only one that works!" I closed my laptop and stood up, "I can't believe this!" I packed up my backpack I have all of my work stuff in. "I can't believe you would do this! DAMN IT Rosalie!"

"It's not a big deal Emmett damn, calm dawn. So what if I already chose the date … don't you see were getting married and that's what really matters."

I shook my head, "I thought so too … I knew I wanted to marry you that day in detention. But I never thought you would do this. You need to change the date. I want my whole family to attend and my best man won't be able to make it on January 22." I shuddered and shook my head, "The only day that works that you've given me is April." I was pacing now, "It has to be April."

"Stop being ridiculous Emmett. We're getting married January 22th, I've already ordered the invitations. And what do you mean your best man won't be available. I know for a fact that Edward will make sure he can make our wedding. You guys have been close since forever." She smiled.

"You just don't get it do you. Have you not heard anything I've told you? Do you know me at all? Or do you want to get married so bad you just aren't thinking about anyone other than Rosalie?" I looked at her.

She was beautiful, sitting on the bed. But I knew her better than she knew me it seems. "I can't do this." I turned my back on her and packed as much as my stuff as I could and barged out the room.

She followed be out shrieking at me to stop.

I opened my car and threw my bags in before turning to her. Everyone was outside; hell I think Carlisle and Edward were barely out of their cars.

I need to get out of here, "I can't keep doing this with you Rosalie. I **_told_** you … You're not the only one in this relationship Rosalie. I've let a lot of shit slide with you but I can't keep doing this with you. It's about us, the both of us. I give, give, give and you take, take, take. But this is the _last straw_ … I can't keep doing this with you anymore. It's over. I'll have dad come for the rest of my stuff."

* * *

I moved back in with dad for a while, but I ended up finding a small place in Port Angeles. I needed my space.

It was hard and Rosalie didn't come back to the garage for a week. It was so awkward; I started working from home and tried to avoid Rosalie as much as possible. I couldn't talk to her without getting angry, hell I could barely think about her and not throw something. I started helping out nana in the restaurant, but it was still hard. I saw Rosalie everywhere and my heart hurt.

I don't know where the Rose I fell in love with went, but I miss her.

I turned my phone back on and had 5 missed calls, a voicemail and 6 texts. I sighed, and listened to the voicemail.

I can't believe I almost forgot Bella was back. I got back in my car and headed over to the station. We had a lot of shit to catch up on.

* * *

AN: A lil angst and a multi POV X) yup.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: So, what's new?**

**BPOV:**

"So that's it." Emmett sighed and finishing his beer. "There's nothing I can do about it; it's over."

I didn't say anything. I knew my brother and I knew he cared for Rosalie too much for things to just be over.

We drank some more and watched TV before he went to bed. Emmett ended up staying for a few days and we caught up and relaxed.

* * *

We were having lunch at nana's restaurant when Emmett asked, "So what are you going to do?"

"About what?" I asked enjoying my soup.

"Well, what do you want to do? You can't be a waitress forever Bella. You're a doctor." Emmett said before taking a bite of his lasagna.

I sighed and continued eating my soup. I've been asking myself that same thing, ever since the doctors told me I could come home. "I don't know Em, I have a couple of surgeries left. Plus, who'd want to hire me? I'm crippled Em." I frowned.

Emmett frowns and continued eating.

I started helping in the restaurant a couple of days ago. Nana was short of people; having had a few waiters and a chef up and quit last week.

It was hard, having to deal with the murmur's about me; but I was also able to catch up with Angela and some other people from high school.

"You coming to dinner later?" I asked as I finished my lunch.

* * *

"Nana, I have an errand to run!" I walked into the kitchen, "It won't take long I'll be back before dinner is done." I smiled, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and grabbed the keys to the truck.

I couldn't explain how happy I am now that I don't have to use that dam wheelchair to get around anymore. Sure I had to use a cane, but I forced myself to look on the bright side … _I was alive._

It took longer than I had anticipated to find the house. The long driveway lead to an impressive house.

I pulled the car up to the house and made my way to the door. From what Em had told me about the Cullen's, the family makes it a point to have dinner every Saturday.

It was probably very rude, but someone needed to set that damn girl straight.

Emmett is my brother and I knew how much he was hurting. He truly loves Rosalie and he misses her. This fight was tearing him apart and if it wasn't for the promise we made he wouldn't be hurting right now. But, if there was one thing my brother would never do is break a promise.

I rang the doorbell and waited. I was lucky it wasn't raining yet.

The door opened revealing the short woman who was with Rosalie at Marty's.

"Is this the Cullen house?" I asked cutting her off. I didn't have time for chit-chat. I needed to get this done before dad and Em got home for dinner.

I invited myself inside. I followed the noise and it led me to the dining room. They were all already seated for dinner. Good, I won't have to repeat myself.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Rosalie screeched when they saw I wasn't shorty.

"Well aren't you a bright beam of sunshine." I laughed, "Why don't you shut up and sit down. I've had enough of your shit." this blond was really pissing me of. I looked around the room and notice the rest of the family. "Excuse my interruption." I said, "But I have come to set some things straight and if I have to come back and kick someone's ass, I will." Shorty came in and sat down next to Rosalie.

"I don't want to take much of your time and since I'm crashing your dinner I'm going to try and make it quick. After Blondie's _attack_ in the restaurant I had a long talk with Emmett then Nana. Now either your just plain stupid and inconsiderate or your just so full of yourself you don't bother to listen to the man you claim to love. Now I'm not here to start anything, but since you damn well brought me into it I'm going to take it upon myself to set you straight once and for all. Let me start by introduce myself. My name is Isabella Marie Swan and Emmett is my _brother_." I said emphasizing the word brother. I heard a gasp and saw shorty's face pale and blondie opened her mouth, "No. You've had your say now it's my turn to speak. I remember the day Emmett meet you. He came home smiling like a fool talking about meeting this incredible girl at school. For the next month he proceeded to fawn and talk about a girl name Rosalie. I remember the day we were supposed to meet, before 'the gang' left for school in California. I was in the bathroom that night when you walked in."

I watched Rosalie's face pale. I remembering the day we were supposed to meet like it was yesterday. I had avoided meeting 'the gang' as Em loved to call them. The week leading up to their graduation and departure came and I couldn't avoid it anymore. "I still remember that conversation as if it were yesterday.

"_I can't believe I have to suck up to some nerdy twerp. Why is it so important for us to get along anyway, she's not even his real sister. We won't even see each other, we'll be in California and Isabella will probably stay here and go to community college before getting knocked up or something. This is stupid."_ I said in a whinny voice. "After you left the restroom I had grandpa drive me home. I wasn't feeling well. I never told Emmett about what happened that night. So you can imagine my surprise when after being away for so long, I come to find my brother broken. _Broken_! by a stupid, arrogant, self-centered, inconsiderate, two-face bitch."

I took a deep breath calming myself, "The last I heard you two were engaged and Nana filled me in on what happened during thanksgivings and it appears that I need to tell you another story. Only this story begins with a young Emmett, who had recently lost _both_ his parents. Did you know he didn't speak a word to anyone for almost 6 months, and when he finally, _finally_ spoke it was to me. Eventually he responded to grandma and dad, but it took him _months_ for him to speak freely. That Christmas we made a promise to each other. We promised that no matter what we would _always_ be there for each other. That when we grew up, we would still be best friends and we would be standing next to each other for any and all big event in our lives. It might seem silly, but to me and Em it made a huge difference." I smiled a sad smile. When Emmett first came to live with us he was so sad and sooo lost.

"Now if anyone knows Em … at all, they will know that if there's one thing that Em will never do and that is break a promise. No matter how small or impossible it may be, he would die before he broke a promise." I said, "I know for a fact that he would have told you that. So the question I have for you is, did he?" I stood and watched her and knew he had, she just didn't hear and probably didn't care.

"I know you Rosalie, I know you like the back of my hand and I knew you weren't good enough for my brother that day in the bathroom. You need to get your head out of your ass and start thinking about someone else because you are going to lose him and I will be there to pick him up, dust him off and find someone who deserves him."

I looked at the time, "That's all I wanted to say. I'll let myself out. Enjoy your dinner, it looks delicious." I said. After all, I wasn't raise by wolves. I had manners.

* * *

**AN: yup XP**


End file.
